


Misadventures of a Raptor Trainer

by ReadingBlueWolf



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Adventure, Comfort, Family, Funny, Humor, Hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBlueWolf/pseuds/ReadingBlueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No. Owen does NOT want to be a parent, but Blue seems to think otherwise. He's just trying to do his job. He doesn't mean for the mishaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shrieking

The little raptor is less than an hour old, and the squawking coming from it seems unreal. Owen had no clue something that tiny could be so loud. He also didn't realize it apparently never stopped. His sister and brother have had kids, which he never remembered being this loud, but he'd be damned if he was around for more than a few minutes. Those cries got to him, and he booked it from the room.

Owen bites his lip as he moves to the door. He has an idea of what to do, and he's surprised that InGen is so ill-prepared. As soon as he's out the door, the squawking morphs into a high pitched shriek he's sure will shatter windows. It's at that moment a nurse decides to appear from down the sterile hallway.

"She performed exactly how we expected her to," the auburn-haired nurse says over the screaming and hands Owen a brown lumpy package. "Now that she is responsive to you, you will need to feed her."

He doesn't quite understand the performance comment, but Owen imagines that will be explained in time. The brown paper package in his hand draws his attention because it's chilly and seems a bit gooey on the inside. His brow raises as he looks at her. "What's in here?"

"Chicken," she replies. "All organic, free-range, sliced chicken breast. Now, you need to return to that room before she drives all the staff mad with her screeching."

"Yes, ma'am." Owen gives a nod and walks back into the room. With a wince, he looks at the raptor.

Her head is thrown back, jaw wide open with shriek after shriek comes from it. Her fragile little body quakes and shudders with each breath. He sees her tiny nose twitch. Suddenly her maw is shut and those bright, yellow eyes are on him.

There's a certain clarifying moment Owen has in which he realizes she was crying for him. He assumes that's what the nurse was talking about when she mentioned performance. They wanted to make sure she imprinted on him.

When the raptor's stomach jolts, Owen feels his body tense. By the time he reaches the incubator, her stomach has jolted again and a ' _iccup_ ' has left her little jaws. His head turns slightly to the side as there's another jolt and ' _iccup!_ '. The right side of his lips twitches upward as he realizes she's worked herself into a case of the hiccups.

It isn't long before she's squawking at him again, but he's smiling as her cries are interrupted by ' _iccup!_ ' Owen places the package on the corner of the incubator.

"All that crying and look where it got you," he says. Opening the package, he pulls a piece out a glossy pink and white chicken. He dangles it above her snout. "I didn't go far. And you're going to have to deal with me leaving. I have no intentions of staying in here."

Instead of eating it, she continues her squawking-hiccups leaving him a bit confused. He tries to place it in her open squawking mouth, but after she almost chokes on it with a hiccup, he realizes that isn't a good idea. Placing the chicken back in the package, he wraps it up as another plan comes to mind.

Taking a deep breath, Owen flexes his fingers and tries to get his mind straight. He's the trainer. He's an employee. He's contracted for two years. His job is  _not_  to form a bond with the raptors. He'd already named the six eggs "spelling alphabet" accordingly.

On all accounts, her name should be Beta. He  _intended_  for it to  _be_  Beta, but he slipped. He took one look at her—at those gorgeous blue markings—and something deep in him just knew her name was Blue. Even though she was only born a short time ago, he can't bring himself to change her name. He swears he'll do better with the others. This one is a novelty. That's all.

With that in mind, Owen reaches in and gently picks up his hungry gir—no, the hungry raptor who is swaddled in a blue, pink and brown blanket his mother sent him. While his mom doesn't approve of his job, she's attempting to mend the burned bridges with this blanket meant for his…mission.

"Come here, Blue," he sighs as he supports her head and cradles her against his body which earns him a soft whine. He listens for the tell-tale ' _iccup!_ ' but she seems to have calmed. "So, you just need a little TLC? I can't provide that much for you."

Once she's snug and begins squawking again in his arms, he looks at the chicken package. How is he supposed to hold her and pick that up? His lips purse as he realizes that parents do it every day. But he's not a parent. No. He's the trainer.

His brow furrows, and he figures it shouldn't be too hard to pick up the chicken while the raptor is in his arms. He was—is?—in the Navy after all. This should be a cake walk.

He has to adjust his arms several times before he manages to hold the little raptor with one arm and lift the package with the other. Smiling at his accomplishment, his moment of glory is quickly snuffed out as he realizes there's nowhere comfy to sit. The hard plastic chair is definitely not an option, so he opts for the floor.

Slowly, he lets himself slide down the walls before finally snuggling into the corner. The little raptor is still squawking as he juggles her again and opens the package with one hand. Pulling a strip of chicken, he holds it to her snout.

With yellow eyes glued to him, her white teeth show how razor sharp they are as she bites into the piece and rips it off. Owen's impressed as she quickly downs the first piece. He's careful not to get his fingers near those daggers as he's sure that would hurt. There's no way he's willing to risk a bite, so by the time he finishes feeding her, he's left with a pile of tiny pieces.

A large yawn comes from her tiny mouth before tired, heavy-lidded eyes continue to gaze at him. Owen's a bit surprised that she hasn't looked around the entire time. To her, apparently there's been nothing but him in this big, wide world.

As he slowly rocks her, she yawns again and he finds himself yawning as well. It's been a long, eventful day with her hatching.

At some point, Owen begins to hum, and he knows the song in the back of his mind. He can't quite place it as the hour grows late. He doesn't care to as he sees she's finally fallen asleep. He sighs and slowly returns her to the incubator. Thankfully, she doesn't stir. Good, now he can get some sleep as well.

* * *

**Greetings, lovelies, I hope you enjoyed! I would consider it slightly AU. (ie: six eggs)** **Also, while the entire raptor pack and friends are in this, it should be just a cute story about mainly Owen and Blue.**

**This is a stand alone, BUT _IS_  compliant with my other story, _Hunger_. If I added this in the other story, it would slow it down.**

**For the up-to-date chapters, check out my fanfiction page under the same name: ReadingBlueWolf**


	2. The Mysterious Case of Garner's Finger

The rattling of plastic on a wood surface does nothing to wake him. He's too busy dreaming of surfing, working on his motorcycle, and oddly enough, fingers. When the jingle starts going off, it's another story.

Owen's tumbling out of the twin bed, smacking into the small, wooden nightstand and finds himself tangled in sheets with his back on the floor. He stares at the ceiling and isn't quite sure where he is. All he knows is that there's a bright light shining from somewhere.

 _What time is it?_  he wonders and begins pulling himself from sheet prison. Tossing them to his bed, he rolls to his knees and runs a hand through his hair. His brow scrunches as the rattling starts again. He knows that sound, but he can't think. When the jingle stars again, Owen is suddenly aware that his phone is ringing.

Pulling the old Nokia 3310 from his nightstand, he doesn't recognize the jumble of numbers. For only a moment he thinks about not answering it. However, if the dinosaurs are loose on the island he doesn't want to be sleeping when Rexy bursts through his wall. That wouldn't be a pleasant surprise. There's a soft click before he places the phone to his ear.

"'Lo?" Owen manages to say as he crawls into bed again and flops onto his back.

The shrieking in the background says it all.

"Mr. Grady!" he hears a woman shout above the noise. "You need to return to the Hammond Creation Lab, now! Your raptor has awoken and is hungry!"

He rubs an eye and thinks the answer should be logical. He grumbles in reply, "So...you feed her."

"What?" the woman shouts.

"FEED HER!" he yells and hangs up. Tossing the phone on the desk, he throws an arm over his face with a ' _huff_ '. People should know better. He's not a scientist with some fancy title, and he knows the raptor should be fed.

The next thing he knows is that he's wet and cold.

Leaping out of bed, he shouts every four letter word he can think of as he reaches for something to block his attacker. When his fingers grasp his lumpy pillow, the light clicks on and he's nearly certain he's growling like a Gremlin in the light—feels like he's dissolving as well.

Through squinted vision, Owen can see two InGen guards at his bedroom door: a dark-haired man and a brunette woman. The man looks him straight in the eyes, while the woman stares at the corner of his ceiling.

"What in the hell?" Owen questions as his eyes slowly adjust to the light, and he lets out a wide yawn.

"Mr. Grady," the woman says as she continues to look up. "Your presence is mandatory at the Hammond Creation Lab. You are required to feed the creature."

"Why can't they feed her?" he grumbles. His brow rises as he continues to look at the woman. "And what's wrong with you?"

The man clears his throat. "Mr. Grady—"

"Owen," he interrupts. He's starting to perk up a bit due to adrenaline, despite his muscles arguing that they still want to be in bed.

"Owen," the man repeats with a stiff nod. "You'll…You will be required to put on clothes when you come in."

Heat floods his cheeks as Owen places the pillow over his crotch. He can't believe he forgot that, even in the heat of the moment. He draws a deep breath. "Right, clothes. I'll get on that."

When he crawls in the back of the Jeep not ten minutes later, he's fully dressed, but the adrenaline of earlier has worn off. Owen lays across the backseat as the male security guard begins driving toward the facility. He makes note that the female guard still won't look at him which gives him cause to smile as his eyes close.

It seems like seconds later he's being shaken awake by the man.

"Owen, we're here."

With a yawn, Owen slides off the warm leather and into the cool, night air. He stretches and feels his bones pop with a soft crack. Trekking into the facility, he's immediately greeted by a familiar shrieking. He sighs loudly and despite the ear-piercing cry, he can still feel his eyes begging to close.

Trudging to the incubation lab, he's greeted by a dark-haired woman.

"Good morning, Mr. Grady. I'm Doctor Lisa Garner," she greets over the noise, and he recognizes her as the voice on the phone. "I must say, you are quite hard to wake."

Instead of responding, Owen pulls out his phone and checks the time. It's 17 past 0100 hours. He's barely been asleep an hour. And it's not even enough to count as morning. No, the weird morning people don't start getting coffee for at least four hours. With a yawn, he looks at the woman. "Why am I here?"

"I assume you didn't fully read your contract," she responds and guides him into the room.

Owen looks over to see the raptor shrieking as her body shakes uncontrollably. Her nose twitches and those yellow eyes settle on him as she quiets. "I'm supposed to train them. What didn't I read?"

"Your beta is your responsibility. You are to feed her and raise her."

He scratches his head as the raptor starts squawking. "I'm supposed to do this with all of them?"

"The others we will help with," Dr. Garner says. "This one is solely you as she is to be the leader. I've heard you should pretend as if she's your daughter."

Owen blinks. "If you haven't noticed, I don't have kids. Don't you think there might be a reason for that?"

The woman shrugs. "Look, you're not my ideal candidate for this process. I personally think you'll kill the specimens, but this is what has been agreed upon."

There's a certain wall that builds up in him as Dr. Warner refers to the raptors as specimens. He considers it cruel and harsh. These creatures that shouldn't even be alive are living and breathing. They deserve some respect. He lets out a huff and looks at the raptor. She squawks at him in response. "Can I at least get a comfier chair?"

"It will be here in the morning," she responds. "Also, there is a manual on the counter for you to read. It will explain how these specimens are to be treated. This one will need to be fed every two hours. Her development is vital as she is meant to lead the pack."

 _Yada, yada,_   _specimen,_ _yada_  is all he hears from her as he approaches the incubator. For a moment, he contemplates her being eaten by one of the raptors since she doesnt seem awed by them in the least. He'd suffice with even a snap.

At the incubator, Blue is still swaddled in his mother's peace blanket, and she's squawking like he didn't just feed her. On the edge of the incubator is a package of chicken. He moves to grab her when suddenly her teeth are lashing out and sinking into the spot between his thumb and index finger on his right hand.

"Son of a bitch!" he hollers which spooks the raptor into letting go. She shrinks into the blanket. He moves his left hand to catch the blood when there's a flash of teeth, and she's suddenly latched on to his left forearm. "Mother Fu—"

"Mr. Grady?" Dr. Garner questions as she moves to a cabinet. Pulling some gauze and clear liquid from the cupboard, she walks to him. "It looks like you have a few things to learn. You should read the manual."

He's prepared to tell her where she can put that manual. However, he needs to be free of the leech. So, Owen holds out his arm, and the little raptor dangles like a worm on a hook. It whines and lets out a muffled shriek. Dr. Garner grabs the raptor roughly by the pelvis and before she reaches Blue's mouth, the raptor has turned and snapped at her.

She drops the raptor in surprise leaving Owen to fix her mistake. He's lucky to catch Blue and places her back in the incubator where she starts squawking again. Part of him wants to congratulate her, and his eyes are wide as he wonders if she can understand the cruel word.

Dr. Warner goes to the sink, stringing along several curses under her breath as she bandages herself before returning and bandaging him.

"You were spared a deep wound," she says through gritted teeth. "Be thankful this doesn't need stitches. Once these specimens begin to grow, it's easy to loose an arm."

There is it again. That word. Didn't she learn from the snap? Owen feels his muscles tightening, and he can't understand why. Just because he doesn't agree with Garner's terms doesn't mean he should be angry. And he definitely shouldn't be silently hoping the raptor bites her again...

Owen casts a narrowed glance at Blue who is watching from the safety of her blanket. Her wide, yellow eyes are on him, and her head is lopsided. If he ventured a guess, it would be she's confused as to what's going on.

Once Dr. Garner finishes, she points to Blue and lectures him. "You need to read the manual. These specimens aren't your pet dog."

"No, Scruffy was not a velociraptor," Owen comments with a look at Blue. It seems to happen in slow motion that the little raptor strikes like a snake, and her tiny white teeth catch the end of the Doctor's finger. His eyes widen as his jaw drops. He can't believe what he's witnessing.

And that's how Lisa Garner lost the tip of her right index finger.

As she exits the room screaming obscenities, Owen picks up a silent Blue who has chosen to study the woman leaving. He massages the back of the raptor's neck and looks down at her. "That's my girl."

Blue looks up at him and squawks.

"Don't get use to this," he mutters, and receives another string of squawks all varying in pitch.

With eyes closed, Owen sighs. This is going to be one very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is up-to-date on fanfiction under the same name.
> 
> Looking for something else to read in the mean time? Try Hunger!


	3. Cut the Crap

Led Zepplin's Kashmir is jammin' as Owen attempts to assemble the IKEA rocking chair he was given. While there's a "spare no expense" motto at Jurassic World, God forbid they give him something that will  _actually_  hold up longer than a few months.

Wait.

Perhaps that's why they got it.

He won't need it that long.

Blue is strapped in a car seat next to him, swaddled in the peace blanket. The car seat is actually another peace offering from his mother. It arrived early this morning. When he first looked at it, he nearly had a heart attack over receiving a Graco product.

He's not a father; he has no inclination to be. And words like "Click Connect", "Stylus" and "Travel System" are really scary. That didn't seem to stop his mother from sending the multi-use car seat, though. The fact it can turn into a stroller terrifies him. Even now if he glances at the box sitting in the far corner of the room, he can feel his heart begin to race.

Owen is frightened of the idea, truth be told. He'd probably kill the infant. He's lucky he hasn't killed this one yet. It's only been less than 48 hours since she's hatched, so he assumes there's still plenty of time, however.

With a sigh, Owen glances to the car seat.

Blue's yellow eyes haven't left him. She observes his every move, and Owen wouldn't be surprised if she begins helping him as soon as she can walk.

"Trying to find, trying to find where I've been…" He sings as he screws what he thinks is piece J into piece M. While it doesn't make a whole lot of sense, he does what the Swedish directions ask.

"Daaaa, daah, daaa, daaa, Da, da. Daaaaah, Daaah, daaaah, daaaah, da, duh, duh, dun!" he hums along with the music. A soft cooing in the direction of the car seat grabs his attention, and Owen looks at Blue.

Her wide yellow eyes are gazing at him, and her mouth is slightly open. He would believe she was hot if the room wasn't in a competition with Antarctica for the coldest weather. With the way she's somewhat squinting, he wonders if she might be smiling.

But can she do that?

Is that...possible?

If he thinks about it in that light, the sight is endearing. He knows that dogs can smile, so why couldn't a raptor? His lips slowly begin to turn upward. Suddenly, he swallows roughly and moves back to his chair project. He doesn't like her, can't like her,  _won't_  like her. She's just another being in his life that will destroy him if he lets her too close.

Tossing the screw drive in the pile of chair pieces, he stands and crosses his arms. The room suddenly feels much too small. He's having trouble filling his lungs with fresh air. The silence in the room is deafening.

A coo pierces the quiet and grabs his attention. He draws in a deep breath before looking down at Blue out of the corner of his eye. Her mouth is still open, and her jaw opens wider in a louder coo.

"No," he warns firmly, and she blinks before her eyes widen. "Don't look at me like that."

Her maw slacks in a wide yawn, and her tongue licks the front of her lips.

"Stop it."

She rubs a tiny, clawed hand over an eye.

"Cut it out."

Blue's little head wobbles as she stretches her neck. She then snuggles her face against the peace blanket.

"You're not allowed to be cute," Owen argues.

With a soft, sighing coo she nestles her head into the fabric, and peers up at him with heavy, lidded eyes.

While he knows she's due for a nap, and he has about eighty-seven minutes until she needs to eat again, Owen can't deal with it. This is more than he can handle. He's out the door and barely made it two steps before there's shrieking. The sound reverberates deep in his bones, and bangs against his soul. The tugging feeling on his heart roots him to that spot.

"Son of a bitch..." he mutters and turns back. He knows he's a fool as he walks back into the room. Despite seeing him, Blue continues to shriek. Owen flicks the clips that hold her, and gently pulls her from the car seat. Cradling her head, he holds her like an infant and slowly rocks her back and forth.

It is only then that she quiets down. She nuzzles into him and breathes in deep. Her blinks grow slower and slower until her eyes stay closed.

He shakes his head and let's out a long, slow sigh.

God…what is he doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the current chapters over on fanfiction under the same title and penname!


End file.
